


Laisse

by HugsNotDrugs



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Angst, Javert's Suicide, M/M, Prose Poem, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 09:05:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17936864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HugsNotDrugs/pseuds/HugsNotDrugs
Summary: There was nothing else to do, but return his life to the mother Seine.





	Laisse

Bands upon bands of frigid waters  
Furrowing, crashing, slipping without pattern  
The broken man stands  
At the edge of the Seine.  
Blessed was She, mother of France  
Though surely her draught of life  
Draws in life and enfolds, roaring and quiet.

The broken man, his world flipped  
His cross flipped, worthy was he not,  
To assert the light and dark?  
Yet uncertain interludes in between  
Man of light yet no more, never once  
And there was nothing else to do  
But return his life to the Mother Seine.

Stepping behind him, an angel weary, welted  
Wary of the rapids, he knows too well  
Of its crippling cold, merciless grip  
Life in tandem with death, faith with despair  
He jumps in after the man, two steps  
Off of the Mother Seine,   
Icy Hell seizing his muscle.

In the murk of the gray Purgatory Seine  
Trapped between life and death  
He looks frantically for the lost body  
Broken man careening downstream  
Reaches toward him swiftly  
Though he is getting further away  
Head shocked, flailing, helpless

Regret, human in its errors, in its sin  
The broken man weeps with fear and joy  
Ready to pay his penance, final  
Possession he had to give, Hellbound  
No, it was not his, it was the angel’s  
And he would have no sooner let go of him  
As he hadn’t with his Heaven.

**Author's Note:**

> guess who's doing Les Mis in french? t'was me! sorry about literally falling off the face of the earth.


End file.
